Trick or Treat
by paulgoran
Summary: Halloween with the Lahote family.


**Trick or Treat**

Halloween with the Lahote family.

* * *

Bella looked up from her book as the doorbell chimed, the bells echoing off the carpet in the entryway, curling around the banister that led to the second floor of her cozy home. She padded to the door, opening it to reveal a tiny cherub on her front doorstep. Her black hair had been pulled into two pigtails and clipped with yellow barrettes. A black and yellow striped leotard was pulled across a pudgy tummy with a ruffled yellow tutu around her hips, and a black cape had been split up the middle to make wings. Black tights encased stout little legs, and yellow flats gleamed in the light from the porch lamp.

"Twick o' tweat?" She recited shyly, her lower lip trembling.

Bella put her hand over her mouth, overcome with the adorable picture the toddler made. Molly was the most adorable bumblebee. Paul was standing on the edge of the porch, smug expression firmly planted on his face.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Bella blurted, her arms outstretched for her little darling. She swung Molly up into her arms, the bag of candy falling carelessly to the wooden slats of the porch. She nuzzled her nose against her daughter's, relishing the giggles that erupted. Bella had been so busy with work that she hadn't gotten a chance to see the costume modeled in all its glory. And Paul teaching their daughter how to trick-or-treat was too charming for words.

"Did you and Daddy get some good candy?" Bella queried seriously, and Molly nodded her head with equal solemnity.

"You look so pretty!" Bella declared, giving her daughter's pigtail a soft tug.

"I _am_ devastatingly handsome," Paul agreed with a reluctant sigh.

Bella rolled her eyes, her lips quirking in amusement. "How long did it take you to teach her to say that?"

"Hours!" Paul proclaimed with an indignant huff. "All the single moms in the neighborhood think I'm trying to pick them up with this cute little mutt." He tweaked the toe of one bright shoe. Molly's attention shifted from her mother's necklace to her father's rugged face. Fat little arms jutted out, her tiny fingers wiggling. She was a daddy's girl, alright.

Paul hooked his thumbs under her arms and airplaned her around the living room, narrowly avoiding tragic collisions with the floor lamp, the back of the sofa, and the armchair, all narrated with motorboat noises blown out against his lips.

"Have you eaten a lot of candy tonight?"

"She won't throw up, I promise," Paul answered, bringing her back down to wrap her arms around his neck as she laughed in angelic delight.

"I meant _you_ ," Bella retorted wryly.

"My stomach doesn't ache!" he reported proudly as he blew raspberries into Molly's neck.

Bella sashayed close, standing on tiptoe before she whispered saucily, "Good. Because Molly's not the only one you have to take trick-or-treating tonight." Her hand trailed suggestively down his spine, resting at the small of his back.

"I think it's time for both my little bumblebees to be tucked into their beds," he concurred with a solemn nod.

Bella looked at him through downcast lashes. "Will you? While I get dressed?"

Molly was transferred to his cocked hip while he wrapped his other hand around Bella's neck and brought her mouth to his for a ravenous kiss. "Hurry up, sexy." Bella gave a bashful look of desire over her shoulder as she traipsed up the stairs, and Paul knew the act was for his benefit.

"I was wrong, Bumblebee," Paul told Molly thoughtfully. "Your mom's not a bumblebee...she's a vixen."

xxx

Ten minutes later, Molly was in Frozen pajamas, snuggled under a mound of blankets, her thumb shoved in her mouth. Paul turned on the night-light and pulled the door shut, leaving it slightly ajar. He crossed the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Bella, stripping off his t-shirt and throwing it onto the chaise lounge in the corner. He kicked off his flip-flops before unzipping his jeans and wiggling out of them. They puddled on the floor, followed by his boxers.

Becoming aware of his wife's presence in the doorway of their bathroom, he twirled, flopping backwards on the bed and propping his arms behind his head. His jaw dropped and his cock sprung up at precisely the same moment.

Bella was standing in the doorway, the lights above the vanity mirror in back-lighting her in an ethereal halo. Her chemise was thigh-length, pale pink with little white polka-dots sprinkled liberally across the fabric. The color complimented her fair, flushed skin perfectly, making her radiant. He glimpsed matching panties tucked snugly between her thighs, her small breasts swelled above the top of the scoop neck. He could smell her desire from across the room, the aroma driving him crazy. He rolled onto one hip and beckoned her to him.

"C'mere."

"Come and get me," she challenged, her eyes flashing. Immediately he sprang from his relaxed position and stalked her like his prey, backing her up against the wall. His big hands landed at her waist, pulling her against his lean frame. He bent his head to devour the tender skin of her neck, drawing moan after pleasured moan from her lush mouth.

Paul squeezed his hand around her right thigh, bringing it up to hook over his hip. From behind, he pushed aside the delicate sheer lace of her panties to slide his fingertip between the tender, slick folds hidden there.

"Oh, Paul," Bella gasped against his throat, just before she clamped her teeth around his Adam's apple.

"You want me, baby?" he murmured huskily as he effortlessly picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He suckled a path from her ear to her collarbones, which he nipped carefully, watching each and every reaction

"You know I want you all the time," she moaned helplessly when his mouth closed around her nipple through the sheer fabric of her negligee.

"Baby, me too," he promised, before switching breasts and giving the other nipple the same loving attention. He eased her backwards onto the bed, pulling her panties down over her hips before tossing them to the floor. She lifted her ass from the bed to assist him, and he slipped between her legs, lowering himself until he was level with her spread thighs.

His tongue darted out to tease her clit in long, slow strokes that were as deliciously torturous to him as they were to her. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more, and he braced himself on his muscled forearms to slide up her body until his cock was against the soft hair of her pussy. He parted her lips with gentle fingers and then rammed his cock deep into her body, earning a gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel good," he muttered, stroking her slowly for almost a minute before pulling out and dropping back down between her thighs. He slowly drove her crazy, alternating between sucking at her clit and fucking her for only a few maddening thrusts before starting all over again. His cock was more than enough for her tight little body, and he was always ready to fuck, at a moment's notice. He also had the happy distinction of the fastest recovery time in the Pack—or so he claimed, not that Bella had ever tried to verify it.

He continued his petty torment until Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered, "Fuck me hard and fast, baby." Paul rose up on his palms and toes until only the head of his cock was in her, then plunged inside with one long thrust, forcing her to bite back a cry of pleasure. He did it again and again until both he and Bella were on the brink of climax. His thumb swabbed against her clit a few more times as he held her close for a few final pumps. He groaned into her ear when he came, moving his thumb furiously until she arched underneath him, gripping his shoulders and stretching her legs out.

Almost immediately after his orgasm had crested, a shrill cry came from the baby monitor on the bedside table. Paul jumped up, startled.

"Fuck, that's the baby!" He clambered off the bed, reaching for a pair of pajama pants that were freshly laundered and folded on top of his dresser. Yanking them on, he tied the drawstring tightly before flinging the bedroom door open and crossing to the nursery in four long strides.

Molly was sitting up in her crib, trembling and miserable. Paul picked her up, wrapping his arms around her, his heart racing. She was not in imminent danger, nor was she hurt, and finally, he could breathe again. This was the reality of being a parent. Kids were messy, constantly needy, and often interrupted sensational lovemaking for no apparent reason.

"Mons'ers, Dada," she told him emphatically, pointing one tiny finger to the shadows underneath her crib.

He brushed her silken locks to the side of her forehead, shushing her. "It's okay, Bumblebee. Daddy's here." He returned to the bedroom with his daughter curled against his bare chest, her tears drying in sticky trails on her chubby cheeks.

"Mom?" he called loudly in warning. "You decent?"

"Yeah," Bella answered, cinching her robe closed as she stepped from behind the open closet door. Though the robe was floor-length, revealing not even her dainty feet as she walked toward him. There was something incredibly alluring about the way the satin clung to her ivory skin, the lapels parted to reveal the soft curve of her breasts. His vixen in this silky confection was too much, it flooded Paul's sated body with fresh stirrings of arousal. Bella knew exactly how susceptible Paul was to her _charms_ , and she wielded that power triumphantly, and often.

Paul narrowed his eyes, grousing, "You're evil."

Bella was ignoring him, already reaching out her arms for her child. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" she cooed.

"We think we have a monster under our bed," Paul explained ruefully.

"Under the bed?" Bella parroted, her lustrous eyes wide with interest as she tucked their daughter's downy head beneath her chin. Paul stretched the length of his body against her from behind.

"Better than having a monster _in_ your bed," he said quietly, mocking. Bella elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dirty look over her shoulder. She began humming an unfamiliar lullaby as she carried Molly towards their bed.

She had changed the sheets while he was in the nursery, and the sweet scent of clean linens filled his nostrils. They settled in, facing each other on opposite hips, their daughter cuddled between them. Molly was fast asleep in minutes, exhausted from her evening of adventure.

Bella was trailing her fingers up and down the baby's back, soothing. "God, she's so amazing, Paul." He nodded his agreement, watching his wife's face, alight with wonder. Her eyes met his. "I know..." she took a deep, fortifying breath. "I know we haven't talked about having more children but…"

Paul brought his finger up over her lips. "I think we can handle another munchkin or two," he swore ardently. Their mouths met in a tender kiss over Molly's head.

"Good," Bella whispered, their faces an inch apart, her eyes darting up to meet his. "Because you're gonna get one in about seven months."

Absolute joy spread over his features as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her as close as he dared without crushing the child between them.

"I couldn't want anything more," he swore, kissing her forehead.


End file.
